Turning a Curse into a Gift (Rewrite)
by Bardock's Other Son
Summary: A cursed meant to torture his soul, the ending of his race plain to see, all his life choices lead to this. But he decide to stand up for himself, his family and his race. One man with a new outlook in life, will defy all expectations and bring new meaning to word hope. This is the story of Bardock's change for the better and the beginning for all of the world of Dragon Ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Turning a curse into a gift**

After the destruction of Planet Vegeta at the hands of Freeza only a handful of saiyans survived. Among them was a lucky saiyans that had seen it all coming beforehand. This saiyan's name is Bardock, before the disaster had occurred he had gone on a mission to Planet Kanassa, on said planet Bardock and his crew performed a purge for Freeza, once they taught everything was clear they proceeded to relax, it was in that time of carelessness that Bardock was struck by a native. The native passed on the power to see the future to Bardock in order to punish him for destroying his home world. The thing that native didn't understand was that Bardock would actually listen to him, and try to change his races future. This one Saiyan with the ability to see the future would have such an impact in the life of so many and all this will be possible by turning a curse into a gift.

authors note:

So what do you guys think? Be honest and let me know how you feel, I would like to continue this story if anyone likes it. Hell who knows I might just continue for the hell of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Chapter 1**

Bardock awoke inside the rejuvenation tank, he was an average height Saiyan, well built, had a golden tan, and unruly hair that stuck out in different areas, he was still feeling a little perplex at the events happening to him. He had recently completed a successful purge on Planet Kanassa, but shortly after that he blackout due to a native attacking him for the back. During his time in the rejuvenation tank he had the weirdest of dreams. He had seen himself fighting alone against Freeza's army, seen his crew die at the hands of Dodoria, and seen a younger version of himself fighting Freeza on a strange planet wearing the oddest clothing.

As the rejuvenation tank started opening he was brought out of his thoughts, he saw the familiar faces of his crew all them have been waiting for him to recover to the point that they turned down a mission to purge Planet Meat. On Freeza's order they had to go do this purge, but they fought the orders declaring that they would go nowhere without their leader. As the celebration began on the recovery of their leader, the Commander of the Saiyan army walked in with a look of anger on his face. Nappa a bald and bulky Saiyan in blue and gold armor walked in and went straight over to the crew, he proceeded to scream and yell at the Saiyan crew. How dare you turn down a direct order from Lord Freeza, you third class scum will gear up immediately and go purge Planet Meat this instant. Bradock still being a little woozy smirked at the best of his abilities and told the Commander that now they are ready to go. After getting his armor on, Bardock and his crew made their way to the departing station, on the way there he was approached by Torra, he a tall Saiyan, well built, with medium cropped hair, he was the second in command and Bardock's best friend. Torra asked Bardock how he was feeling and if he remembers anything. Bardock quickly shrugged of the notion that his best friend asked him if he was ok, but he answered no to remembering what had happened. When hearing that he didn't remember Torra began telling him of how a native had attacked him during their downtime, he said something about "now you will suffer the same fate as my people and see your end coming" before I blasted him to oblivion. When hearing of this Bardock came to realize what his dreams where, they were not dreams, but visions. He realized that the attacked was not meant to hurt him, but it was meant to give him a curse, the native wanted him to see the Saiyans end so that he would feel the same as them. Too bad for the native that his little curse would not work as planned, Bardock would see to it.

Author's note:

Hope you guys enjoy chapter one, I had a lot of fun writing it. There's more to come if time permits it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Chapter 2**

After realizing that the dreams Bardock was having weren't dreams but visions, he started telling his crew about the visions. It took a while for them to realize that he wasn't kidding and he was dead serious about believing in them. After his crew started to actually listen to the details on his visions they came to realize that their next mission was on a Planet like the one Bardock saw them die on. Bardock and the crew decided this would be the first step to changing their future, they would go on the mission, but it would not end in the same way.

With their preparations complete and a few extra precautions taken in for the event about to unfold, Bardock's crew step on to their pods and began their trip towards Planet Meat. On their way there they talk about formations, and battle tactics. They wanted to be sure everything would go down without a hitch. As the planet came into view they got themselves ready for what would be the battle for their lives. The pods landed on Planet Meat and the first to step out was Bardock, shortly after his whole crew was by his side, all of them eager to get this fight on their way. First things first said Bardock we will not do Freeza's dirty work any longer, we will not eliminate life on this planet, we will warn them of the inpending battle so they can be safe of harm's way, then we'll deal with the goons from Freeza.

The Planet wasn't that big and the native weren't that strong in a couple of hours they had completed their task of informing them of what was about to happen. They all meet back at the designated spot it was far from the pods just to make sure that they wouldn't get damaged, they didn't have to wait long after being reunited and only spending a few minutes together they heard a raspy voice come from afar.

Hovering above the crew was Dodoria, the left hand of Freeza, a pink colored blob in all eyes of the Saiyans. But even the Saiyans respected his power, he wasn't the left hand of Freeza for nothing and they knew it. But a Saiyan never turns down a fight, not even knowing they could die on the process that just edges them on. Dodoria looked down at the Saiyans and said "about time you stupid monkeys made it here, you were supposed to have purged this Planet two days ago, why are the natives still alive and well?". Bardock step forward and took a mocking bow and said in his most sarcastic voice " We are so sorry to have inconvenience you and Lord Freeza, but we have decided to step away from this bussines, consider what is about to happen our resignation letter". The whole crew started grinning in the background, as Bardock rose from his mocking bow with a grin of his own, looking up at a furious Dodoria. The look in his eyes told him that he had done his job well; upsetting Dodoria was his task that was the main strategy discussed with his crew. An angry fighter would blindly rush in and forget any strategies or plans previously prepared. With that it began, Dodoria sent his elites to fight the Saiyans thinking that they would take care of every one of them, but he was wrong the Saiyans were better prepared and made easy work of the crew from Dodoria. Seeing his men being so easily disposed of infuriated the pink blob even further. Dodoria rushed in blinded by rage trying to overtake the Saiyans with nothing but power, again he was proved wrong as he went to attack Bardock he didn't pay attention to the rest of the crew. Torra quickly put a boot on the face of Dodoria sending him flying over to Fasha where she double uppercut him to the air. There a pair of grinning Saiyans known as Borgos and Shugesh waited with two ball of white energy radiating from their palms, waiting for the perfect timing they both trusted their hand in front and release beams of power that would make any Saiyan proud. Dodoria didn't have time to block any of it due to his rage and the teamwork performed flawlessly by Badock's crew. As the blasts from Borgos and Shugesh meet the pure power of the beams made it be felt by a very surprised Dodoria, the beams exploded into a massive ball of energy, slowly dissipating into a dust cloud the size of a Saiyan pod. Out of the cloud Dodoria started falling slowly, Dodoria still dazed and confused by what was happening was trying to regain himself but it was too late the finishing touch was about to be delivered by no one else but Bardock himself, right after Dodoria was first hit by Torra, Bardock started preparing to deal the final blow in their strategy, using a move that he had been perfecting over his countless years of purging Bardock started to raise all of his power to the maximum, he concentrated most of it to his left arm enveloping it in a blue flame that rose all the way from his fist to his shoulder. As Dodoria started falling he saw that it was time and flew at his destined target, with all the fury of knowing that this pink blob would had killed his crew if he hadn't acted upon his visions, he made his rage be felt as he yelled "RISING PHOENIX" and hit Dodoria straight in the abdomen making blood be spit out of his mouth, eyes go to the back of his head and envelop him on the same blue fire that surrounded Bardock's arm.

His job done and Dodoria no longer a threat he watch as the flaming form of Dodoria fell to the surface. There Dodoria was unable to move from the sheer pain of the combination performed by Bardock's crew. As the crew approached their fallen enemy he began pleading for his life, "I can be of service to you guys, we could overtake Freeza with our combined might, I was just following orders, you guys know how it is". The Saiyans all looked at each other and grinned, then looked down at Dodoria, raised their hands and pour all their remaining energy into the pink blob riding them of the left hand of Freeza once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Chapter 3**

After Bardock and his crew took care of Dodoria, they departed back to Vegeta to continue on their path to correct the wrongs in Bardock's visions. The crew arrive to Vegeta unaware that their fight with Dodoria had been watched form a far by none other than Zarbon. Zarbon is a changeling on his normal form he looks very beautiful and refined, he has long flowing green hair, and skin is the color of turquoise, he wears a long white cape, a tiara and a pair of earrings as elegant as any you would see on royalty.

After seeing the destruction of his counterpart, he quickly rushed over to his pod and started flight back to Freeza's cruiser. On the way he was trying to get a hold of Freeza but the powerful lord did not want to be disturbed. Zarbon punched in the instructions for the pod to fly at maximum speed in order to arrive as soon as possible to deliver his report.

At the same time that Zarbon was traveling to Freeza's cruiser, the Saiyans had arrived back at their home world of Vegeta. Bardock divided his troops and sent Torra, Borgos and Shugesh over to the bar to tell the Saiyans of Freeza's plan for their race, and Bardock and Fasha made their way to the Palace in order to inform the King himself.

As the crew ran their separate ways, Zarbon had finally arrived at his destination, running through the halls he finally arrived at Freeza's private quarters, no one else was aloud in there, but Zarbon fearing that if the news weren't delivered the punishment would be worse than disturbing him, so he rushed into the room. Freeza was standing at his usual spot looking out of a massive circular window into the stars. Freeza is an Ice-jin he stood at a good five feet, six inches, he has black horns coming out of his head, he had light pink skin and his body looks like an armor has grown over his skin.

As Zarbon entered the room he quickly had to drop to the ground as a beam of pure energy went over his head and made a hole on the poor soldier that was walking behind Zarbon. The soldier dropped dead so fast he didn't know what happened to him. Zarbon quickly regained his wits and kneeled down then began his report. After he finished the report, Freeza's face turn into one of pure rage at the realization that his plan had been adverted by a stupid band of monkeys. He walked over to Zarbon and grabbed him by the collar of his armor, bringing his face close to his. He glared at his eyes while saying "Why in the hell are you here reporting to me? You should have step in and squash those monkeys right then and there". Zarbon started to sweat thinking of an answer to give his Lord like his life depended on it. He quickly remember that he overhead one of the Saiyans saying now is time to go warn our race. He blurred that out and waited quietly to see if he would die at the hands of his lord for his failure or if his excuse would suffice to spare his life.

As Zarbon hanged in Freeza's hands, the Saiyans were finally at their separate destinations. Torra and the guys had made it to the bar to warn the rest of their race, the problem was no one was listening. They all at first took it as a bad joke and then started throwing mugs and chairs at them for disturbing their fun. Torra outraged at the behavior of his race yelled at them with such fury the bar went silent from his outburst. After a few minutes of silence, one Saiyan spoke from the crowd " Ahhhh you third-class loser, of course Freeza wants to kill you poor excuse of a Saiyan, but not us, we are the elites we can serve him ten times better than any of you". With that said the team left them to their demise, and started their walk back to the meeting point to wait for the other team members aware that half of the battle had been lost.

Bardock and Fasha approached the gate of the palace on their way to meet the King and inform him of the betrayal that would soon come to pass. As they neared the gates the guards stop them, "Now where do you two scum think you're going?" Bardock looked at the guard in the face and told him that they required an audience with his majesty. The guards looked at each other and began to laugh at the low-class soldier that taught he could talk to his majesty. He began to do a mocking bow as to make fun of the Saiyan, too bad for him Bardock wasn't in the mood and quickly knock the guard out. The other guard approached a little scared that an elite royal guard had been dealt with by a low class. The guard asked Bardock was his business was and after being told of the valuable information he decided he would escort them in himself. The guard walked them directly into the royal chambers. The royal chambers weren't that much to look at by higher standards, but for a Saiyan it was something to admire, even though they didn't look too much into beauty. The room was the size of an old style roman coliseum, six pillars stood each with a torch sticking out, three at each size of a long red and gold carpet, the carpet ran from the entrance all the way to the steps of a hump that was made as to have steps in the front, a throne sat in the middle at the with two five foot long poles with the base angled out so as to keep it from falling and the top shaped into a bowl where fire lit the room. In the throne sat the King, his name Vegeta as that of his Planet throughout the ages every king has been named Vegeta so as to remind their people that they were in charge. King Vegeta stood as soon as the guard, Bardock and Fasha walked in, he stared daggers at the guard, who in part dropped to his knees and reported they reason for entry. The King dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and told Bardock and Fasha to approach, this was the first time they had seen their King, he was as tall as Torra, his body was as big as that of Commander's Nappa but more refined, instead of he was chiseled to perfection, he wore a red cape, and his armor was white and gold with the symbol of the Saiyans on his left breastplate. His hair was like a roaring flame sticking a good two feet straight up defying gravity; he had a goatee which imposes dignity instead of rebellion. The most captivating thing was his eyes they were eyes which with a look would made anyone cower at him, if any other Saiyan would had walked in there they would had frozen at the mere site of King Vegeta. Bardock on the other hand had a mission and one that could not be delayed by fear, the risk was too great. Bardock looked up at the King and began to tell him of the disaster that was to happen at the hands of Freeza. The King sat in silence for what felt like hours to Bardock and Fasha but it was mere minutes, Vegeta finally spoke breaking the silence "You say that Freeza will attack the Saiyan race, just because your crew of low class got attack by Dodoria?, that I find hard to believe, we the Saiyans are the strongest race in the whole universe. Even if Freeza wished to destroy us, I already have a plan underway to liberate us from his grip". As Bardock and Fasha heard the King's last statement they filled with joy, thinking that their King had listened to their warning.

Unknown to them all Freeza was on his way to the Planet, after hearing Zarbon's statement of what the Saiyan had said, Freeza had ordered his cruiser to Vegeta.

Author's Note:

To all out there that are following this story I thank you too. Hope you guys enjoy the chapters to come. And any tips or hints you could give me are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Chapter 4**

In the Royal Palace of Vegeta, a meeting came to an end in between two low class Saiyans and their King. As Bardock and Fasha were leaving the Palace gates to meet their crew, the King sat in his throne thinking. Vegeta sat there pondering what his subjects had told him "If what those two said is true, I'm going to have to make the first move on Freeza, I can't afford to look weak to my people, first things first I have to make sure my son is safe". " **NAPPA** " the King yelled and shortly after blasting throught the doors straight to the King's feet and dropping to a knee came the Commander of the Saiyan army. "Nappa, I have a mission of the outmost importance for you" the King said. Nappa looked up while still on his knee into his majesty eyes. "Anything you desire my King" said the Commander, "You will take my son out of Vegeta and train him to become the next King of the Saiyan race, you will not return until you believe he can match my strength and best me in battle, Am I understood Commander?" said the King. Nappa rose from his knee and stood at attention with a look of worry on his face. "But my King, who will lead your armies in my absence? And we both know that for the Prince to match your power will take years, I admit he has great potential but to be away that long…." Nappa was cut off by a very upset King " **ARE YOU UNDERMINDING MY ORDERS COMMANDER?** " the King yelled. Nappa quickly drop into his knees and began to apologize, "I'm terribly sorry your Majesty. It will not happen again. I will do as your Majesty desires" At that he stood up and started making arrangements for departure with the Prince.

Not far away Bardock and his crew reunited to see how they had done on their ends. Bardock started with the good news that his King had listened and had a plan in place to deal with Freeza. Torra on the other hand told them of how the Saiyans in the bar had taken their warning as a joke and then brush them off as if nothing. Bardock looked upset at the way the rest of the Saiyans had reacted to their warning, but didn't give it much taught he still had one more part for his mission, that was his sons.

Overlooking Planet Vegeta was Freeza's Cruiser; the massive construct was a symbol to any race that the powerful overlord had arrived. Freeza didn't like to hide that he was there, that would only ruin his fun, he liked the feeling of fear in the poor creatures he was about to destroy. But the Saiyans were different they would not be afraid he knew that, the stupid monkeys were never afraid it was in their DNA. They lived for the fight, the stronger the opponent the more trilled they were. So he took it upon himself to do this personally and proceeded to land on Planet Vegeta right in front of the Palace. The overlord came out of his Cruiser in his hover chair a machine built to transport him from one place to the next in any planet without means of having to use his power. The Saiyan guard at the gates froze in place from the shock of Freeza's unexpected arrival. Zarbon by his side walked close as to protect the mighty overlord.

As Freeza and Zarbon made their way to the Palace, Bardock was looking for his sons. He had another vision which made him drop to the ground; Fasha and Torra were at his side immediately. They lifted their leader and waited for him to tell them what he saw. Bardock looked into his crew and began telling them his vision, "It's not good guys, even us warning the King didn't help I still see the destruction of Vegeta, you guys die at the hands of Zarbon, the only thing that changed it that my son is not alone anymore I was with him and so was Raditz" At that his crew lit up for they actually had come up with a plan to knock him out and send their leader to the same planet that Kakkarot was going to. At seeing that their plan had been found by the look in their faces, Bardock started to protest "No you guys can't….." he didn't get a chance too as Borgos and Shugesh knock him out. They took him to the launching pad and put him in pod, punched in the coordinates that would take him to his son and close the door. They disable the lock from the inside and input instructions to the computer to open the door upon arrival. Good thing they did too because their leader was too stubborn to and woke up. He looked at his crew "You guys don't do this, let me help I can fight alongside you" His crew looked at their leader knowing full well his help would be great, but he had a bigger role to play, "Bardock, you have to make sure that if we fail here you avenge our race, take care of your sons and raize him to be a proud Saiyan" Torra looked at his best friend and gave him a salute as the pod started taking off.

On the Palace grounds Nappa was dragging a screaming Prince. "Nappa you big buffoon release me at once, why would I go anywhere with you to train? I can train perfectly fine right here." Vegeta screamed. The Prince was just like his father same stern look, same style of hair and just in a smaller frame due to his age and without the facial hair. "Now my Prince, this is an order by the King and not even you can overthrow his order, we will depart immediately and start your training I already have a planet picked out for us, some backwash planet called Earth, I'm even bringing you someone around your age named Raditz, he's a low class but he'll serve as a way to kill time and a sparring partner for you. He is at the launching pad awaiting for us" said Nappa while lifting the Prince over his shoulder. Raditz stood at attention near the pods waiting for General Nappa and Prince Vegeta, he stood a foot taller than Prince Vegeta and had a long unruly hair flowing all the way to the back of his knees, and he wore the normal style armor of a low class, black and green. As General Nappa and Prince Vegeta approached he presented a salute and said "Raditz, reporting as requested Commander" Nappa saluted back and pushed the Prince into his pod, and made his way inside the pod, Raditz following suit. The three pods started taking off and into space to their appointed destination.

Freeza stood in front of King Vegeta his aura giving anger about it. Vegeta looked down at the overlord "Lord Freeza what brings you to our Planet, this visit is quite unexpected", Freeza smirks at the remark and says "I overhead that you monkeys are planning a revolt" Vegeta gave a smirk of his own and said "Funny I heard you were going to kill us all, funny things we hear now a day's" Both the King and the overlord started laughing out loud, the laughter slowly died down, and both of them were staring at each other. The King was the first to make a move he fired a blast at Freeza which destroyed his hover chair, Freeza landed a good couple of feet from the explosion and fired a blast of his own, the King took cover behind the throne which in part was destroyed. The King rush at Freeza thinking of overpowering him, he didn't get a chance Freeza's tail had latched out and grabbed him by the neck squeezing oh so gently as too cause more pain and enjoy the look on the King's face. As the King struggle for breath Freeza brought him closer so as to look at the King in his eyes before delivering the news: "You and your pathetic race will seize to be on this day"

Author's note:

Well I hope you all enjoy this one, like previously stated let me know anyways that I can improve the story or my writing, Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Chapter 5**

As the Saiyan King was held at the mercy of the mighty overlord Freeza, Bardock's crew saw their leader and friend depart. Torra turned around and look at the crew he had spent his entire life with, "Well guys, is time for us to proof what the Saiyan race has to offer, let's go to the Palace maybe we'll be able to help the King on this plan of his" In unison the whole crew speed of to the Royal Place, unaware that Freeza was already there.

Near the entrance to the Palace stood Zarbon, already having dispose of the guards he was getting pretty bored. Then he pick up a few power reading headings his way, he was sitting on the stairs looking in the direction of the oncoming powers. As he spotted the crew that he had seen on Planet Meat, an evil grin appeared on his face. "Now I'll have a chance to show Freeza how useful I am" thought Zarbon to himself.

As the crew arrive they spotted Zarbon looking down at them form the stairs a good 25 feet away. They stared one to the other in silence debating what their plan of action, remembering what Bardock had told them about them dying at the hands of Zarbon. Torra gave them a nod and the crew sprang into action. Borgos and Shugesh went to surround Zarbon, who just stood there looking at whatever tactic they were going to do. As Borgos a Shugesh reached their destinations, Fasha made her move she dashed at Zarbon powering up as she went, when she was two feet away from Zarbon she used the gathered power to blast the ground causing a cloud of dust, that clouded Zarbon's vision.

Zarbon cough a little from the dust but otherwise taught the Saiyan were pretty naïve to believe he would fall for such a simple tactic. As soon as the dust cloud appeared Zarbon started levitating upwards as to avoid the oncoming power beams he had seen the Saiyans use before on Dodoria, he came up top of the cloud and looked to the Saiyans that were at his side awaiting them to release their power. To his surprise the Saiyans were still gathering power, "Funny it didn't take them this long before". As Zarbon look around for the other two he spotted Fasha with a huge grin back at the spot she was originally at looking up at him, but the other one was missing. "Missed me" came the voice of Torra from behind Zarbon already in the mist of delivering a powerful double axe to the back of his neck. Zarbon then started plummeting to the very same spot that he had just levitated out of.

As Borgos and Shugesh saw their opening they fired their power beams at the rising and dazed form of Zarbon. The beams hit right on the intended target and a scream could be heard for just a second before the sound of the explosion buffered the scream into the background. The explosion subsided and the smoking form of Zarbon could be seen on his knees before falling face first into the ground. The Saiyans made their way to the gates leaving a crater behind and a presumed dead Zarbon. As the Siayans were about to open the gates Freeza pushed them open and walked forward with a very beaten a battered King still on the grasp of his tail. A smile found its way into Freeza as he saw the group, he moved the King in front of the Saiyans "Look at this King Vegeta your loyal subjects have come to pay their respects, go ahead little monkeys bow before you mighty King, Ahhh, Ja, ja, ja, ja" With much effort the King spoke "Ruunnnn…safe…yourselves" before a beam of light coming out of his chest and killing the Mighty King instantly. "Are you done playing coy Zarbon?" ask Freeza looking passed the Saiyans whose face was that of shock and horror. Zarbon stood up from his crater looking at his cape with an upset look and feeling his hair as it had come undone, as he brushed some dirt of he said "This monkeys will never learn to appreciate beauty, what a pity. I'll have to show them what terror really is for them to learn" as he said this his voice started changing into something demonic, his chest popped out as is a bomb had exploded inside him, his arms and legs grew twice its size and scales appeared on them, his hands grew as well and his nail became claws. The most noticeable change was that of his beautiful face, it had been replace with what looked like a lizard's face, his mouth opened wide showing a row of fangs as long as three inches.

The Saiyans stared at the new form of Zarbon in complete shiock, Borgos and Shugesh tried to get a read of his power level using their scouters, but being low class soldiers their scouter were out of date and exploded at the attempt to read his high level. They didn't have time to comprehend what had just happened as Zarbon dashed at them and grab both Borgos and Shugesh being the closest of the group, he grabbed them by their heads and took off into the air. He soon came back down at double the speed with the Saiyans still in hand. He slammed them down with force into the ground, before blasting them to the next dimension. He then looked at Fasha and Torra while flicking a strand of hair from his face "Now do you appreciate beauty?" Torra and Fasha were outraged at the fall of their friends; they flew at Zarbon with nothing but rage in their eyes. They threw punches and kicks at the at speeds never achieved by them before, but it all proof futile as Zarbon kicked Torra in the gut and send him flying a good 12 feet away. Fasha distracted by what happened to Torra took her eyes of from Zarbon, a mistake which Zarbon took full advantage of by upper cutting her in the gut making her double over in pain and gasping for air, while spitting a mix of saliva and blood from her mouth. She caught herself with one arm while grabbing her gut with the other being on her knees she looked up at Zarbon who was casually walking towards her with a huge grin on his scaly face.

Zarbon had had enough fun for one day and walked over to the female monkey, he lifted her of her feet by the collar of her armor and looked at her face enjoying the pain in her eyes. He looked at were the other monkey had landed waiting for him to rise. As he saw Torra rise to his feet still a little baffled at what just happened to him. He called out to him, "Hey monkey! Enjoy the few seconds of life you have left because your next!" as he finished his sentence he blasted a fist size hole in Fasha's abdomen her eyes going blank as all life left her body.

Torra stood there frozen, not wanting to believe that all his friends and the King had died right in front of him without him being able to help at all. "Was our plan for nothing should we have let Bardock help us" was all that was going through his brain. Without noticing it Zarbon was staring right at him from two feet away, so caught was he on his taught that he didn't even notice the monster's approach. With the last of his will he put a hand on his scouter and made a call to their leader: "Hey Boss, looks like we couldn't change our future after all, is an honor working with you my friend. Make sure you take care of our unfinished business." After his transmission was completed he used the rest of his power to dash at Zarbon.

Zarbon allowed the monkey his last seconds of life to do whatever he wanted, after it was clear the monkey was ready to die, he was more than happy to please. The monkey dashed at him, at what look like the space of a snail compared to before, Zarbon avoided every punch and kick the monkey had to offer. After it was clear that this would be a one sided battle Zarbon took it upon himself to take this pathetic monkey out of misery, he punched him in the face making the monkey stop in his tracks. Then with the speed his new form gave him he punched and kicked the poor Saiyan countless times. When Zarbon was done the Saiyan was doing all in his power just to stand "Stubborn monkey" Zarbon said on his head. He gathered power on his right hand and a green light started forming on his outstretched and opened palm with his other hand grabbing his firing arms forearm, he let go of the power screaming "Elegant Blaster" as a beam twice his size set fort erasing any trace of Torra.

Their task being completed both Freeza and Zarbon step to the Cruiser and lifted of the surface of Planet Vegeta. When they reached the atmosphere Freeza opened the top door of his Cruiser and floated out, he lifted his index finger and gathered energy until he had a ball the size of the moon at his finger tip he released it by bringing his finger forward and the ball made its way to Vegeta. The Planet's inhabitants didn't have time to react before the planet exploded killing everyone on it.

On a pod not far from Planet Vegeta, Bardock clenched his fist in anger and disbelief that his crew, his people were all gone. He hated himself for letting this happened he should had seen what his crew was up too he should have stayed and help. But now it was too late, he was alone, the only other Saiyan out there was Kakkarot and it would take a while for him to catch up to him. He sat on his pod awaiting his arrival at the planet that had his son. "Freeza you will pay for what you've done I will see to it myself"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters from their show**

 **Chapter 6**

Bardock was on his pod heading to Planet Earth, upset at himself for being unable to change the fate of his crew and the Saiyans believing he was the only one apart from Kakarrot that survived the disaster he inputted the sleep mode for his pod, and decided to rest until arrival.

Not too far apart from each other another set of pods was flying the same route. Commander Nappa, Prince Vegeta, and Raditz were on their way to Planet Earth as well in order to train the Prince so that he may be able to beat his father. Unknown to them their King and Planet were no more.

On planet Earth an old man was taking is morning walk, he wore a kun fu gi the pants and undershirt were black and he had a vest of gold color with circles on it, he also wore a cap on his head with a white fuzzy ball on top, on his back he had a basket he used to pick fruits on his morning walks, when he heard the screams of a child over the cliff. He climbed down and saw a huge crater on the land below. In the crater was an odd sphere with the door open and inside was a child crying his lungs out. The old man reached inside to grab the child and was bitten for his trouble, he jerked his hand out and started trying to shake the child off but he would not let go. Finally he decided to give him a quick chop to the neck; after the child was calm the old man had a chance to take a look at him. He was just an infant couldn't be older than two, he had unruly hair spiking out to every direction, but the thing that caught his eye was the tail coming out of his lower back. After realizing that it was there to stay he put the child on his basket in order to carry him back to his house. On the way up the cliff the child awoke and stared at the old man before starting to try and break free from the old man hands. The child struggled so much that the man lost his grip of the child and he fell hitting his head on the way down. The man quickly made his way back down to see how the child was. To his surprise the child just sat there with a big old happy grin on his face, the man reached for the child once more, another surprise startled him. The child actually wanted to get picked up, he grab the child and lifted him on to his back and started making his way back up the cliff. He shortly made it back to his house where he put the child down and gave him some fruit, he never seen a child eat as this one did, he gulped down the few fruit the old man had put in front of him and then jumped back into the basket to finish the rest of. The old man just laughs and watches as the infant devoured all of his fruit. "I'll think I'll name you Goku little one" the old man said as the child devoured the whole morning worth of fruits.

As Bardock traveled through space his pod's course had diverted to a totally different trajectory than that of his son, Kakkarot. Due to the destruction of Planet Vegeta which had the coordinates set up in the master computer the pod pick a random route and ended up in a Planet far away from Earth. As he awoke from his slumber on the pod and walked out he stared at his new environment, but was shocked at what he saw. This Planet was dark, the closest source of light a was an old battered spaceship that got caught on the gravitational pull of the Planet but the power busters were set on hover so it never moved from that spot. The spaceship was missing a wing, its main engine was malfunctioning no mechanic was needed to know that, and the light beams were on pointing at the surface of the Planet. The surface of the planet was made out a type of black crystal dirt, few mountains could be seen afar, and their peaks looked like spears sticking out of the ground. Bardock noticed a body of water not too far off and decided to see if the water was drinkable, as he approached his scouter beeped alerting him of a power source nearby, his instinct kicked in and he assumed a fighting position. He scanned the area looking for the source of the reading, but nothing could be seen for miles, but the power was still there. Bardock heard a noise come from right under his feet and jumped up right in time to avoid an attack of what looked like a skinless primate with long arms ending in sharp edge tentacles, its face a no eyes at first glance but upon closer inspection the slightest slits could be seen on the creatures face with eyes the color of pearls. The creature's skin was like that of a human's under skin, one could see all the veins and arteries. His legs were like a dog's ending with claws. The creature made a shrieking sound and a row of fangs could be seen like those of a shark. Bardock looked at the creature wondering why it wasn't continuing its attack, the answer came to him in the form of many more of this creatures pooping out from the ground. "I could use a little relief" said the Saiyan as he cracked his knuckles. "You guys caught me on a bad day, I just lost my crew and was looking forward to beating a punching bag up, I guess you will have to do" He smirked before flying down ready to fight the unfortunate beings that caught him at the worst moment.

Farther back a group of three Saiyans had been also stroked by the malfunctioning coordinates system, but unlike Bardock they weren't on sleep mode. Nappa had quickly directed the pods to turn back to Planet Vegeta in order to check what had occurred. As they neared their known destination, Nappa started to wonder why Planet Vegeta wasn't coming on site. They stopped the pods at the same spot they had taken off from, but nothing was there. Radditz and Vegeta started to worry, "Nappa, where's Planet Vegeta? What's all of this debris?" asked the Prince with a tone that clearly stated his displeasure. Nappa had no answer and quickly scans the computer again to verify his position, no error about it, they were in Planet Vegeta or where it should be anyways. Nappa quickly told the kids to link the pods navigational system with his; after they did he plotted the only coordinates he could remember. The coordinates inputted where those a remote outpost of Freeza's on a Planet nearby, used for resupplying the troops. After landing Nappa looked for the outpost commander. As he barged into the office of the outpost commander stood up being upset at the rudeness of the Saiyans. "Now what do you think you doing you stupid baldheaded monkey", said the commander holding his anger as best as he could. "Where is Planet Vegeta at?" asked Nappa. The commander looked dumbfounded by the question, he raised his hand in order to speak into the scouter, "Lord Frieza, I have situation here at Outpost 624" He waited a few minutes for a response back, "What the hell do you want? You miserable maggot" the commander jump from the shock of how mad Freeza sounded. "Lord Freeza, my sincere apologies for disturbing you. I have a group of Saiyans here asking what happened to their planet." Silence occurred again for what seems like minutes to everyone in the room. "Put me on screen commander" said Freeza. The commander hurried over to do as his Lord ordered and quickly had him on the screen so that everyone could see. "My dear Saiyans, may I be graced as to know your names?" asked Freeza once he was on screen. Commander Nappa step up and began the introductions, "I am Commander of the Saiyan Army General Nappa" said Nappa while taking a bow; he raised his head and continued the introductions "To my left is Prince of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta, and to my right is just a third class soldier, no name necessary." Once introductions were complete all Saiyans awaited for Lord Freeza to explain. Freeza sat there contemplating on his side of what to do with the monkey trio. After a few seconds he began to speak "My dear Saiyans it pains me to be the one to tell you, but you three are the last of your race." After the statement by Freeza reach the ears of the Saiyans nothing but shock was plastered on their faces. Vegeta was the first one to snap out of it, "What are you talking about Lord Freeza? We just left the Planet a couple of hours ago." Freeza looked at the Prince a little surprised at his outburst, but what else could he expect from a monkey, "My Little Prince, your Planet was recently the unfortunate victim of an Asteroid. The Asteroid destroyed the Planet on impact and the end result is what you saw when you arrived at its location." It took a minute for the Saiyans to come into terms with the fact that they were alone in the universe, the last of their race.

And so the adventures of the Saiyans begin, each one will become a factor in the times to come….

Author Notes: Well I hope you guys liked the first part of my story I will start on the second part right away, again if you guys out there have any tips for me let me know. And thanks to everyone out there that helped me out while writing this.


End file.
